


Woof

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Day 1: Role Reversal, Kurofai Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: Fai experiences some pay back for all the times Kurogane had to put three meowing drunkards to bed.





	

Fai’s place in the court of Amaterasu was a modest one, but he took it with pride. As a prince himself, one might assume he craved a place closer to the throne, but there was nothing wrong with the vantage point his minor title afforded him at official receptions. 

 

Less than four paces away, Kurogane stood in his ceremonial armour, eyes straight ahead and posture rigid as he flanked the delegation. 

 

Two weeks he’d been away, acting as Tomoyo’s guard as she conducted negotiations. Two weeks Fai had passed the time in quiet study and contemplation. Two weeks he’d slept without his husband by his side. 

 

Kurogane shifted and angled his head ever so slightly to the side, eyes obviously searching Fai out. 

 

It was a breach of normal etiquette and as such Fai’s eyes narrowed in instant alert, waiting for a signal, any sign of danger. But instead Kurogane’s gaze just smoldered. 

 

_ Oh _ . 

 

Fai smiled to himself as he swallowed and once more directed his attention towards the throne where the diplomat was addressing Queen Amaterasu. The long hanging ornaments woven into his hair caressed the back of his neck. 

 

He didn’t turn to check, but it was as if he could  _ feel _ the intensity of Kurogane’s eyes on his throat. 

 

Yes, he enjoyed this particular position.

 

* * *

 

There was a reception to make it through first, and after that a formal dinner. Then Fai would have the privacy to greet his husband the way he truly wanted to. 

 

When they filed out of the throne room, Fai had found a window to gaze out of, waiting for Kurogane to be released from his guard duty. So it was that Kurogane found him, a vision of golden hair moving softly in the wind, and around those slim shoulders, some of the finest deep blue silk that Nihon could provide. Fai didn’t turn back as he felt him approach. Didn’t look away from the distant mountains and verdant fields. 

 

But still he felt him. That strong, aggressive energy that burned in Kurogane and which Fai was often lucky enough to lose himself in. 

 

He smiled. 

 

“So nice to have you back, Big Dog.” 

 

Fai braced. 

 

For what he wasn’t exactly sure, but so much of their attraction was instigation and reaction. That push and pull. Cat and Mouse. Even now. 

 

“Big Dog?” Kurogane mused, voice relaxed and serene. He even laughed under his breath. 

 

That more than anything told Fai something was wrong. 

 

The worried look on his face really broke the poetic image he was trying to set up for Kurogane, but that was the last thing on his mind as he turned to scrutinize his husband. 

 

He was standing very close. 

 

And his cheeks were dusted with a subtle dusky pink. 

 

How had Fai missed it before? 

 

“Are you drunk?” He asked lowly, eyes darting around, seeing if anyone was looking their way. 

 

They weren’t. 

 

For now. 

 

Kurogane stepped closer so their chests pressed ever so slightly together. He raised a hand to catch the hair that hung loose at Fai’s cheek, framing his face. He brought it up, inhaling the scent of it deeply before bending to kiss where it fell across his knuckle. 

 

Then he let it fall through his fingers, looking down and into Fai’s eyes. “Very.” 

 

“What!?” 

 

“It's a- Some tradition. Everyone had to drink. I was being…” Kurogane grinned wide, like at a joke only he could understand. “Diplomatic.” 

 

“It must have been something strong.” Fai watched him, eyes wide as he took another step back to maintain a polite distance, but Kurogane just shrugged as he advanced, closing the space between them. “But I have to say,” Fai hinted warningly, “You aren’t being entirely diplomatic  _ now _ .” 

 

They were starting to draw a few errant gazes, but they each looked away as Fai caught their eye. 

 

Kurogane didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Tch! What are you talking about?” With one more step, Fai’s back hit the wall, window ledge against his lower back. He still tried to lean away, but there was nowhere else to go as Kurogane’s arms settled against the sill on either side of him. He loomed. “I’m establishing friendly relations.” 

 

Fai’s jaw dropped for a moment, before he tried to bite down a giddy smile with little success. His eyes traveled down that strong throat, that hint of collarbone, the ornamentation of his breastplate. Then they flicked back up. “Really, Big Dog?” He asked lowly, breathless with obvious appreciation. “Woof!”

 

Kurogane’s eyes lit up at once and he smiled, teeth bared. “You like that?” He asked. 

 

Fai ignored the question. “What on earth were you drinking, Kuropu? I hope you brought me some.”  

 

Kurogane just chuckled lowly, hands narrowing and leaning down. Fai watched in heart-pounding stillness as Kurogane came closer. For a moment Fai was afraid Kurogane was about to kiss him. Here. In front of all these members of court. 

 

And yet he thirsted for it. 

 

His body wanted that touch. 

 

But Kurogane passed his waiting lips by, instead leaning down to his ear. 

 

Over Kurogane’s shoulder, Fai had a clear view of a room full of royalty and their staff carefully ignoring them as Kurogane growled, animalistic and canine in his ear. 

 

It was not quiet.

 

Even as his cheeks flushed, his eyebrows shot up. 

 

At last he found the will to push Kurogane away. 

 

“Oh my!” Fai laughed awkwardly, pushing past Kurogane but pulling him along by an elbow. “I think perhaps you’re not feeling entirely well. We should get you to bed.” He said it more to the party than to Kurogane himself, who was drunkenly following a familiar pattern. 

 

A pattern that more or less defined them.

 

Fai fled. And Kurogane chased. 

 

They had barely gone more than a few steps before Kurogane caught him around the waist, lifting him up easily in two strong arms. 

 

“Kuro!” Fai shrieked, caught off guard and wriggling to get free as soon as he realised what had happened. “Let me down!” 

 

“I caught you!” The words dripped out of his mouth like honey. “That makes you mine.” 

 

Fai felt Kurogane’s center of gravity listing, but his arms were solid and hugging tight around his waist. Then there was a nose under his ear and warm breath on his neck. 

 

Then he growled again. 

 

And barked. 

 

Fai burned cherry red with embarrassment. 

 

Fai swatted at his arms and flailed his legs. “Bad Dog! Bad!” 

 

Kurogane laughed and dropped Fai to the floor. He landed with ease but his formal robes were in complete disarray. Still Fai tried to set a few seams back in order. 

 

“I need to get you in bed.” 

 

“You do!” 

 

“No, not like…” But Fai just ran a hand over his face, the hint of a grin behind his fingers. 

  
  
  



End file.
